


Watch

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: Something is bothering Ray.





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Watch

## Watch

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine and neither is their clothing. I just like them to get each other out of it ;)

Author's Notes: Many thanks to Elanor for her usual excellent beta-ing.   


Story Notes: It's always bothered me when I'm reading any DS slash story which involves the boys getting naked.where does Fraser's watch go? I guess it was bothering Ray too. 

* * *

Ray Vecchio was bothered. It was a tiny little thing and it shouldn't really matter. It was silly really; he didn't know why it bothered him. He and Fraser had been lovers for a good six months now, no, a great six months but something was still bothering him.  
  
Oh no it wasn't anything like *that*! On that front things were brilliant. Nor was the problem a deep soul-searching `am I good enough for him?' question. No, the thing that was bothering Ray was far more mundane. It had two hands, a face and a strap. No not the Mountie in his uniform! Said Mountie's watch.  
  
Everytime Ray and Fraser made love there was one thing he always forgot to remove - Fraser's watch. It had been Fraser's father's watch; it was RCMP issue, circa 1950. Only a few were made and fewer still owned them. This watch also appeared to have been blessed with some sort of superhuman, well super watch ability to stay intact. It didn't matter that it had been immersed in water or had to withstand freezing temperatures or the many impacts when Fraser fell off a roof or a moving vehicle, the darn thing was still intact and still worked.  
  
It shouldn't have annoyed Ray but it did. He managed every time to get Fraser out of his uniform but the watch had never been removed when they'd made love. Fraser managed to remove Ray's clothing and his watch. It was weird but Ray always felt that Fraser was never completely naked. It was as if when he wore the watch he was still a Mountie in some capacity. It was beginning to annoy Ray so tonight he had decided he would make sure the watch came off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Roughly four point five hours later Ray was putting his plan into action. He and Fraser had raced (as they often did these days) into the apartment of 3J, wedging a chair under the door. Ray didn't mind the fact Fraser still didn't have locks. He just didn't want them to be disturbed.  
  
In what was only a few minutes he and Fraser were passionately kissing and sharing all there was. They were both getting quite good at this. The skill was taking each other's clothes off while barely parting their lips and tongues.  
  
Ray started by having to remove Fraser's Stetson. It was always the first thing to go. He actually gently placed it on the table. He learned to show respect to this ultimate symbol of the Mountie. Unfortunately that was the easy bit as Fraser was wearing his red uniform today, complete with belt, lanyard and those damn boots. Well one step at a time, thought Ray, as he began to unbuckle the belt.  
  
This was a very hard task for Ray as he had to not only undo the actual buckle but he had to undo the part that went over Fraser's shoulder and the lanyard too. If he hadn't been so involved in kissing his Mountie he would have sighed.   
  
He was getting better at doing this without seeing. He managed to unbutton the straps on Fraser's shoulders and pull the lanyard over his head. This meant they had to stop kissing for awhile but it was good thing for Ray. His clothes were so much easier to deal with. Fraser had already removed his jacket and tie and was about to work on Ray's shirt buttons when Ray pulled back a little in order to catch up.  
  
Soon the offending belt and lanyard were on the floor and he was able to concentrate on the Velcro of the neck of the uniform. He was able to undo this rather easily and could now get on with some serious nuzzling. This was an important trick as it distracted Fraser enough for him to start work on the jacket buttons.  
  
Throughout, they whispered words of love and commitment to each other but they weren't needed these actions had their own special symbolic significance and they renewed the bond between them as much as words could. In fact possibly more so.  
  
As soon as Ray undid the first button on Fraser's jacket, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and he and Fraser found each other's mouths again. While he was undoing the buttons he found Fraser was now involved in kissing his neck. It was one of Fraser's favourite parts and Ray let him have all the time he needed there, the jacket would soon be off.  
  
Once the heavy red serge jacket was on the floor, Ray's shirt soon followed. Now Ray's top was naked but Fraser wasn't. He still had a vest on underneath. Ray had managed to ease the darn suspenders from Fraser's shoulders. He had the feeling Fraser kept them slightly looser these days as it was far easier to slip them from his lover's shoulders than it had been at the start of their relationship.  
  
Once that was done Fraser pulled back and helped Ray pull off his vest. He smiled a little and they embraced and started kissing again. Fraser's hands while working on Ray's trousers also had found their way to another favourite part of Ray's anatomy, his bottom or peaches as they could be known. Ray had introduced the word to Fraser one weekend and his lover had found it an interesting simile. Ray didn't mind, he was enjoying cupping the firm roundness of his lover. There was something to be said for having a Mountie in your arms.  
  
Yet he was not entirely distracted. He moved them closer to the bed. It was a new bed, a double and very luxurious. Fraser hadn't believed in proper beds but this one had swayed him. Well that and the knowledge of what Ray and he could use it for. He smiled against Ray as he kissed him as Ray's expensive Armani trousers fell down. He couldn't get them off yet as there was still his socks and shoes.  
  
Ray was still working on Fraser's trousers. They were hard to open but he managed it and took the opportunity to put his hand inside to feel the warmth in there. Fraser moaned a little. He was getting more vocal these days as soon as he'd realised Ray liked it. Indeed it was Ray's turn to moan as Fraser decided turnabout was fair play and started massaging Ray's erection.  
  
Patience wasn't Ray's strong suit but he was determined. The trousers finally fell down a little but only reach Fraser's knees. Those damn boots. They were laced so hard you'd think Canada was worried about people stealing them right off the feet of the Mounties. Ray had always wondered how Fraser got them off. He knew now but it was him getting them off that was the difficult task.  
  
With a semi-sigh he pushed Fraser to sit on the bed. Kissing his Mountie to reassure him (and keep some romance going) Ray settled to his task. He unlaced first one and then the other. By the second one Fraser was helping as he had already managed to remove Ray's shoes. His laces were far easier. Finally the things were off and Fraser pulled Ray on top of him and onto the bed.  
  
Ray smiled as he fell on top of Fraser. Already Fraser's hair was slightly mussed. Ray's hands had been far busier than even he had thought. Fraser got back to kissing him and eased both Ray's trousers and underwear off in one go.   
  
Ray was now struck with the odd feeling of been naked apart from his socks. He hadn't noticed Fraser had removed his watch. Now he reached down and Fraser wriggled out of his trousers and underwear. It was a bit of an effort and Fraser wasn't helping but eventually they were pulled off and tossed somewhere on the floor. Then they had to briefly sit up and take off their socks which were likewise flung to the floor. Ray hated socks they were an annoying bit of wardrobe that weren't so obvious.   
  
Eventually he was naked and Fraser was naked. They were happily making out against each other and letting their erections glide together. It was then Fraser spoke up a bit.   
  
"Ray, could we try something?"  
  
"What?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well I believe the correct term is sixty-nine. It's seems odd that a number describes an act of mutual fellatio."  
  
Ray smiled. "Well it's all in the position, Benny."  
  
"The position?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
Yes Ray showed Fraser exactly what was meant by the number sixty nine. As he happily sucked Fraser's cock and felt Fraser doing the same to him he was sure he had forgotten something. However this thought didn't last long as he found out as Fraser used all his technique on Ray. Ray came still concentrating on his task and Fraser came soon after.  
  
Now happily sated the two lay together. It was then Ray noticed it. If ever there was a moment for the word `D'oh!' this was it. He groaned as he caught sight of Fraser's watch, glinting in the light of apartment.  
  
"Ray, what's wrong?" Fraser asked, looking in concern. Had he done something wrong earlier?  
  
"It's your watch, Benny."  
  
Fraser now lifted his arm and looked at his watch. "Oh dear. Ray, I had no idea."  
  
"Every time, Benny. Every time we make love, it's there. Tonight I said to myself `Ray, you've got to get that watch off.' It's like you're not naked, Benny. I know I'm crazy but....."  
  
"Ray." Fraser lifted his finger to Ray's mouth and then replaced it with his own. After a beautifully long kiss he said, "Ray, would you like to take it off now?"  
  
"Yeah." Ray took hold of Fraser's arm, kissing all the way down to his wrist. Then he gently undid the strap and eased the watch off. "You know you've got a watch line?"  
  
Fraser looked. "It would appear so."  
  
Ray placed the watch on the nightstand and turned to his lover. Fraser smiled and rolled on top.   
  
"So now I'm naked, Ray, would you like to make love?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ray replied as he reached up and kissed his Mountie.  
  
The next morning Ray lifted his head up from Fraser's chest, currently acting as his pillow, and looked across at the nightstand. There was the watch, now glinting in the morning light. Ray smiled and went back to sleep knowing that when he woke up Fraser wouldn't have to put the watch on straightaway.....  
  


  
 

* * *

End Watch by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
